Secret Santa
by OneWriterGirlOfficial
Summary: My ending for 509 "Secret Santa." Can you imagine Richard Castle did not buy a present for Kate Beckett for their very FIRST Christmas? Haha, no, me neither.
1. Chapter 1

_So...I thought I could write another ending for 509 "Secret Santa". It's not long..._

_Can YOU imagine that Richard Castle didn't buy Kate Beckett a present for their very FIRST Christmas? Haha, no, me neither._

_Hope you'll like it...wrote in in school._

_xoxo,_

_OneWriterDetective_

* * *

**~ Secret Santa ~**

_Chapter One_

* * *

**"You didn't get me anything, Castle?", she asked.**

"I…no…you said you wouldn't want anything…" He made a short pause. "I'm sorry", he said.

"No, no. I asked you not to buy me anything…it's just, I didn't expect you to listen to me. It's not your fault."

"Yes it is. I should have listened more carefully. I'm…"

She stopped him with a kiss. "Don't be", she said and smiled. "New Traditions, remember? No more 'I am sorry.' We can't turn back time or undo things. Let's just move on."

"Fine. Let's move on. Karpowski is covering for you?"

"Yes."

"So you can have dinner with us?" His eyes sparkled.

She could only imagine, how happy he was to see her. Their first Christmas as a couple. Next year, she could be his wife, or she could be pregnant…or both. The thought scared her a little, but she was, or would be, okay with it. _They loved each other, didn't they?_

"Kate?"

"Huh? Oh, yes. If that's okay with Martha and Alexis…I don't want to…"

"They are okay with it."

"Fine, let's go then."

Holding each others hands, they went back to the dinner table. She wasn't surprised, that the table was laid for four.

* * *

_An hour later…_

**"I really gotta go now, Castle." **

He looked at her with irresistible puppy eyes. It melted her heart away.

"Five minutes? Please?", he asked.

She rolled her eyes.

"Fine. Five minutes, but not a second longer. Karpowski can't cover for me forever."

"Okay. Follow me, please?" He held out his hand for her. "I wanna show you something."

She grabbed his hand and followed him into his office.

He sat down in his office chair and pulled her into his lap. "Don't be too angry with me", he said. He pulled out a little velvet box out of his desk drawer and gave it to her. She opened the boy and saw the bracelet.

"I thought…"

"I couldn't get you nothing, Kate. It just felt wrong. Our first Christmas as a couple and I don't have a present for my beautiful and extraordinary girlfriend? Pfff."

"Thank you…but, I don't have anything for you, Rick…"

"Just kiss me, Kate", he said with a smile on his lips.

She smiled back and leaned forward to meet his lips.

They kissed each other deeply and long.

"See, you've got me plenty, Kate."

She took the bracelet out of it's velvet box. "Wanna help me with that?", she asked.

"Sure." He took it from her and put it around her wrist, then he closed it. He grabbed the box and pulled out three charms. A book, a gun and the sign of infinity. "This book stands for me", he said and hung it into the bracelet. "This gun stands for you", he also hung it into the bracelet, "and the sign of infinity is a symbol for our never ending love for each other. I'll buy you some more of them in the future. You have to collect them and when the bracelet is complete, I will give something else to you", he explained while he hung the last charm in the bracelet.

She smiled. She could think of something he would be willingly to give to her. "Thank you, Rick."

"Always, Kate." He pulled her in for another kiss. "Will I see you again tonight?"

"I'll come back. I promise." She made herself standing on her own feet and turned to go.

"Look into your desk drawer, Kate."

"Uh…okay. Shall I be scared?"

"No."

"Fine. I'll see you later, Castle." She smiled. "Castle?"

"Huh?"

"I love you."

He couldn't believe his ears. Did she just say 'I love you' to him? Today he must be the happiest man alive.

"I love you, too, Kate."

And again she smiled.

She left his Loft and left him alone with those warm thoughts of her. She was proud of herself. She told him. _Finally_. And it felt oh so good. He had waited long enough for her to say these three little, but life changing, words to him. Today was a special day. Not only because it was December 24th, or Christmas Eve. No, it was a special day for them. They had taken the next step in their relationship. Or more, she had done.

* * *

_**R&R :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Here we go with another chapter. No beta-reader, but I think (hope) you're going to like it anyway. _

_Written in school again, a little more Caskett-feeling, but nothing M-rated. Wasn't in the mood to write something M-rated at the moment, maybe next time :) _

_Okay, enough said. Go and read and have fun!_

_xoxo,_

_OneWriterDetective_

* * *

**~ Secret Santa ~**

_Chapter Two_

* * *

**She opened his front door with the key he gave to her.** This was, what she found in her desk drawer. A key to his loft. It was a sweet message, saying 'You are always welcome at home'.

"Castle?", she asked against the darkness in the living room. She could see the lights which hung on the Christmas tree and she could smell the soft aroma of Gingerbread, red wine, cinnamon, vanilla and every other kind of Christmas smell. She closed the door and walked through the big room. _Maybe he was in his office?_ He wasn't.

"Rick?", she asked again. Still no answer. She opened the door to his bedroom.

"There you are", she said as she found him sitting on his, _their_, bed with a book and a glass of wine.

"Hey", he said smiling. HE put the book aside on the nightstand and walked towards her. He pulled her into a hug. "I guess you found the key", he added with a bright smile in his face.

"Yes I did. Thank you."

"No need to thank me. I'm glad you used it, Kate."

"Still, thank you", she replied and kissed him tenderly.

"I'm glad you're home, Kate."

"Mmhh, me, too. You stayed up for me?"

"Yes."

"You shouldn't have…"

"Kate, relax. It's Christmas Eve and I'm alone at home. My mother went out, my daughter is seeing her new boyfriend. Of course I've waited for you to come home. Can we put this conversation down now?"

She kissed him. "And we are really alone?"

"Yes."

"Good. We could do some…you know…I've got something for you, too", she said in a low and really sexy voice. Bedroom voice.

It was now that he realized that she had changed her clothes. He gulped.

She opened her warm coat. _Would he like it?_ The coat fell to the bottom.

"Oh my…oh my god, Kate…", he gasped with big eyes. He was sweating, really sweating. This woman…she would be his death one day.

She was standing there in a red bra with a white hem, a corset in the same look and a matching slip. Beside that, there were only her High Heels. Nothing else. She could hear his shallow breaths. She put her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a long, sweet kiss.

He put his arms around her waist and pressed her hot body against his.

She opened his button down. He handled his belt and pants himself. Standing there, naked in front of his incredible hot girlfriend, he's got an idea.

"We are alone. Christmas tree", he whispered against her soft lips.

"Yeah", she whispered back and smirked.

"You sure we can make it there?"

"No."

They both laughed. She grabbed hold of his hand and pulled him along with her.

* * *

**"That was…", she said in a whisper.** She could barely breath.

"Yeah…awesome", he replied and pulled her a little closer to him, if that was even possible.

Her head was lying on his chest, their bodies curled up against each other. Their naked, sweating bodies brushing against each other.

"Why haven't we done this earlier?"

"We weren't alone, Castle."

"Yeah…we should do that again."

"Whoa Cowboy! Give me a chance to catch my breath again", she said laughing.

"Mmhh, you can breath later", he replied and started to kiss her.

* * *

**Reviews make my day! R&R!**

Btw, what did you think was in the desk drawer? I'm curious!


	3. Chapter 3

_So, here we go with the next chapter. Martha will be joining Caskett in a more private moment ;)_

_xoxo_

_OneWriterDetective_

* * *

**~ Secret Santa ~**

_Chapter Three_

* * *

**Curled up on the couch together, they were drinking hot chocolate and eating gingerbread.** After they had showered, they had decided, that they would watch a movie together and to enjoy the rest of the night.

Now she was leaning back against his shoulders and breathing with him.

"We should go on a date tomorrow", he said suddenly. "You and me, a nice Italian Restaurant."

"Castle, no. Let's stay home. Cook dinner together. Way more fun and romantic", she teased.

"As you wish, Miss Beckett."

"Next week, Castle. I promise."

"You don't have to."

"Yes, I do have to. I want to go out with you. Just not tomorrow or the day after tomorrow."

"Fine. I'll get some groggeries while you're working and then we go and cook together."

"Mmhh."

"What would you like to eat, Detective?"

"I dunno. You decide. Something normal."

"Something normal. Okay. We could try Chinese food."

"Yeah. Great idea. Why not?", she asked and kissed him tenderly.

He grabbed her softly and pulled her into his lap. He lay down and watched her. She was towering above him and grinned, then she leaned down and kissed him softly. Sexy.

"Kiddos, are you home?", Martha called out from where she was standing.

Kate nearly fell off the couch, only caught by his strong arms. They both looked at each other in shock of Martha suddenly being home…_or had she been here all the time?_

"Kiddos, I know you are here!"

"Mother?! What are you doing here?", Rick groaned. "You are supposed to be out in the city."

"Oh, there you are. Hi Kate. I know, Richard, but my date canceled, so I stayed home. I wanted to spend some time with my son, but I heard you arrive, Kate, so I stayed in my room."

Kate had an apologetic look on her face. "Oh, I'm so sorry, Martha. I didn't want to ruin your evening…"

"Don't worry, Kiddo, you didn't. I…um…_heard_ you two and I didn't want to…_interrupt_."

Kate's face blushed pink.

"Mother!"

"I'll leave you two alone. Have a nice night, Kiddos." With that, she left and went upstairs again.

"Oh god", Kate groaned.

"I'm so sorry…"

"Don't be. Your weren't the one…um, yeah…"

"I'm still sorry. She wasn't supposed to be home."

"You couldn't have known that, but next time, my apartment."

"Yeah", he grinned.

"Mmhh." She kissed him tenderly and leaned into him again.

* * *

So, this was it. I'm already re-reading the next chapter. Will upload it in an hour or so :)

xoxo


	4. Chapter 4

_Sooo...I promised another chapter for today, here we go. It involves Captain 'Iron' Gates. But is she really as iron as she seems? I don't think so. I think she is like Kate in some ways. Let's find out how I see Gates. PS: I really love the character and I can't imagine Castle without her anymore! Penny is my role-model as well as Stana and me dear friend Cote._

_I hope you'll like the chapter. It ends with a mini cliffhanger, but I don't think you will mind._

_xoxo,_

_OneWriterDetective_

This chapter is dedicated to my friend Nina, because she wanted it to happen so badly :)

* * *

**~ Secret Santa ~**

_Chapter Four_

* * *

_The next evening…_

**He was unpacking the groggeries as it knocked on his door.** He walked over and opened the door.

"Kate, you have a key, use it", he said without opening his eyes.

"Good to know, Mr. Castle", Victoria Gates said in a formal voice.

He opened his eyes and watched in shock, as it wasn't Kate but Captain Gates standing on front of him.

"Shit…"

"I'm sorry, did you say something, Mr. Castle?"

"No…Good evening, Sir. You may want to come in?", he replied and ushered her into the Loft, which was neatly (but still a little bit overdecorated) with all the Christmas stuff, the lights, the big tree and everything else the Family, but mostly Rick Castle himself, needed for Christmas.

"Good evening, Mr. Castle", Gates said firmly.

"Is that Kate?", Alexis called out.

"No, Pumpkin."

"Tell me when she arrives, Dad!"

"I make sure I will." He turned to face Captain 'Iron' Gates again.

"So it's true? You and Beckett?"

"I…um...Sir, I can explain…"

Victoria stopped him.

_W-Was she smiling? No way_, Castle thought to himself.

"No need Mr. Castle. I already suspected it. She seems happy", she stated.

"Yeah, she does."

"We may want to take a seat?", Victoria suggested.

"Yeah", he nodded and showed her the way into his living room. They sat down on the couch and faced each other.

"Mr. Castle, I came here to talk to you about Detective Beckett, but I guess you already suspected that."

"In some way, yes."

"She seems really happy. That's good. For all of us, but especially for herself. I won't throw you out, because I know that she isn't as good as she is without you by her side. The four of you have the highest case-solving-rate I've ever seen. You work perfectly with each other, all four of you. I don't know how you manage to do that, but you do and that's good."

"Thank you, Sir."

"Don't thank me yet, Mr. Castle."

He nodded.

"I will tell you that just once, so listen carefully. She is the best Detective I've ever had and I know that there most likely won't be anybody in a few decades who can hold her a candle. If you let her down and break her heart, Mr. Castle, you will wish you were never born. I will throw you out of my precinct, I will make sure the police makes your life a living hell. You understood that?"

"I-I, yes, Sir. I promise I won't ever let her down."

"That's good. You know, when I first started working at the 12th Precinct, I was really excited to meet the famous Detective Beckett. I had already heard a lot of her. That she was so smart, that she had the highest case-solving-rate in whole New York, that she was a great person, inside and out, yes, even that she was sexy as hell. I never thought I would meet her under the given circumstances, but I was really excited to meet her and to have my own Precinct. I knew she was working with you and I wanted to see how well you worked with each other, but with her being shot, there was no reason to keep you around. I know now, that it was a mistake. I shouldn't have kicked you out and now listen carefully, because I am going to apologize for it. I am sorry that I kicked you out, Mr. Castle."

"I…thank you."

The Captain rolled her eyes. "Anyways, what do you plan next? Do you want to marry her, have children with her?"

"We…Yes. I do want to marry her. And I do want to have children with her, so if that is a problem for you…"

"It is not, I am just interested. I am not sure how long the two of you have been together, and I don't really care as long as it doesn't affect your work, but I just want to know what's going on. If she get's pregnant, please tell me immediately, so I can protect her. I need to plan that."

They both turned their heads as they heard something hitting the ground. Neither of them had heard, that Kate had arrived. Victoria stood up and walked towards her.

"Castle?", Kate asked. She seemed scared.

"It's okay. She is just here to talk to me."

"It's good to see you, Detective."

"I…thank you, Sir."

"Call me Victoria. Both of you, we are not in the Precinct."

"Fine, Victoria, so what exactly were you talking about, because I think I heard the words _Kate_, _pregnant_ and _protection_."

"Yes, I said these words."

"Yeah…", Kate slowly said and sat down besides Castle, to face her Captain.

"I asked him what his intentions regarding you were."

"Oh…so you know?"

"Of course I do."

Kate nodded and leaned into Castle, who put his arm around her waist.

"So I guess you were talking about me being pregnant?"

Castle looked at her in shock. _Did she just…? No. No way! Or? What if…_

Kate sighted. "I…"

"Oh my god!", he squealed and pulled her into a bone crashing hug. He kissed her tenderly, totally ignoring Victoria, who slowly got what had just happened.

Kate had tears of joy in her eyes. "I didn't want you to find it out this way, but I am happy, Castle."

"Happy can't capture the way I am feeling right now! This is the best news ever, Kate. I am really the luckiest man in the universe!"

She smiled at him and turned to Victoria.

"Congratulations, Kate. I'm happy for you, I really am. I guess you wanted to tell me anyways?"

"Of course."

"Good. I think I will leave you two alone now. You have something to discuss."

"You could join us for dinner, if you're free", Castle suggested.

"Thank you, but I think I really have to go. My mother-in-law is still at my home and I'm sure as hell that she is already waiting for me."

"Okay. See you tomorrow at the Precinct."

"No, I don't think so, Kate. I give you the next two weeks off."

"But…"

"No buts. I'll see you in two weeks."

"Thank you, Victoria", Kate said with a light smile.

"Have a nice evening", Victoria said and closed the door behind herself.

"You are really pregnant? There really is a little Caskett-baby in your tummy?", he asked.

She laughed. "Yes. Yes, there really is a little Caskett-baby in my tummy, Castle."

"Awesome!", he replied and kissed her. He put his arms around her waist and carefully lifted her off the ground to spin her around.

She wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck, as she pressed her lips to his. He held her close.

"We are going to be parents, Kate?"

"Yes."

"I am going to become a father again!", he called out full of joy.

"Oh my god! Really? You are pregnant, Kate?"

Rick nearly let Kate fall out of his arms.

Alexis must have heard them. She ran towards them and pulled Kate into a friendly hug. "That is wonderful, Kate."

"Yes it is, Alexis."

"So I am going to be a big sister?"

"Yes."

"Cool! When?"

"Sorry?"

"I meant how far along you are."

"Oh, that. Yes. Five weeks."

She could hear Castle thinking. "Your birthday! The Old Haunt!"

"Ewww, Dad! TMI!", Alexis said and covered her ears with her hands.

Kate laughed and smiled at father and daughter. Alexis uncovered her ears again. "I am happy, for all three of you. This baby is going to have great parents."

"I'll try my best, I promise."

"You will be a great mom, Kate. Much better than Meredith."

"She's right. You will be a great mom, Katie", Richard agreed.

"Okay, good to know. Castle? Didn't we want to cook dinner? I'm starving. You want to help us, Alexis?"

"Oh, no. No way! You just told him you are pregnant. He won't keep his hands to himself. I don't need to see or hear that."

The couple laughed and both gave her a kiss, before letting her go back upstairs. Holding hands they went into the kitchen and started to prepare dinner.

Kate leaned against the counter as she watched him cutting some vegetables. She watched him until dinner was cooking.

"I think you are right. I think it was my birthday. The Old Haunt. Your office. Your table."

He gasped and put the knife down.

"You are such a tease sometimes, Detective."

"I know I am. Do you mind?"

"Depends."

"On what?"

"If you are pregnant or not", he replied with a big grin on his face, as he put his hands around her waist. She pulled him closer and kissed him deeply.

"Am I a tease right now?"

"Yes", he growled and kissed her.

She smiled. "Good."

"Evil woman."

She put her legs around his waist as she supported herself on the kitchen counter. He watched her for a second before he puller her closer again, stepping in between her legs. His hands were on her ass, but she didn't mind. Not right now. She kissed him tenderly.

"This is the best Christmas I've ever had, Katherine Houghton Beckett."

"I can say the same, Richard Edgar Castle slash Richard Alexander Rodgers."

"I like it how sexy it sounds, when you say both of my full names."

"Mmhh. Katherine Houghton Castle, Katherine Houghton Rodgers, I don't know what I like better. Castle, perhaps."

"What?"

"I heard it. All of it Castle."

"You did?"

"I don't think that a proposal sounds like that."

"I'll be right back", he said and run into his office. Kate laughed and followed him. She didn't make it into his office before he was back. With their coats in his hands.

"What are we going to do?", she asked.

"You will see", he replied. He helped her into his coat. "Alexis? Could you watch dinner, please? We will be right back!"

The young woman appeared on the stairs. "Sure. What are you guys going to do, and if it's having sex, don't tell me!"

"No, later", he replied and Alexis rolled her eyes.

* * *

_**Thoughts?**__ What could they be doing? Where are they going? What will Alexis say? This is going to be revealed in the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed reading!_

_**PLEASE**__ leave your thoughts and suggestions in the__** REVIEWS**__!_

_Thank you!_

_And a __**MERRY CHRISTMAS**__ to all! It's already Dec, 24th here in Germany. It's 2am, to be exactly :)_

_The next chapter will be a Christmas present to ALL of you! I love you!_

_xxxxxx_


	5. Chapter 5

_So, here we go with the last chapter in this FanFiction. I hope you are going to like it._

_BTW, I won the FanFiction Competition from the Kate Beckett facebook-page [ DetectiveKatherineBeckett] and god knows, how proud I am! I never believed I would have a chance. A wonderful Christmas present, isn't it?_

_Merry Christmas my dear readers, I hope we will see us soon. Can't wait to read your __**REVIEWS**__!_

_xoxo,_

_OneWriterDetective_

* * *

**~ Secret Santa ~**

_Chapter Five_

* * *

**He took her into the, with white snow covered, Central Park.** Both knowing what was going to happen. He wanted to do this at Valentines day, to propose to her, but why wait another two months, if he could do it now?

The snow covered Central Park was as romantic as a picnic on Valentines Day. The fact that she was trying to imagine her name with his name was enough for him to finally ask her. They knew each other for more than four years, they were together since half a year. It was time. He didn't want to push her, he'd never push her into something, but this felt just right and they both knew it. They were perfect for each other. Always have been. She was pregnant with his child. _What could be more perfect? _Right, if he would marry her and he badly wanted to do that. She should be his Ms. Castle. They are supposed to be husband and wife. Mr. and Ms. Castle. God, how he loved the sound of that. _Mr. and Ms. Castle._ And he assumed she did, too.

Reaching 'their' spot, a little bank under a tree a little aside from the path, he bent down on one knee. He pulled the little box from Tiffany's out of his jacket and held her hand.

"Katherine Houghton Beckett, you are the love of my life. You make me happy like nobody else ever could. I can't imagine living without you anymore. I want to spend every day, every second, every sunrise and every sunset with you. I want you by my side for the rest of my life. I want to become old with you. We will have a cute little baby in a few month and this is making me the happiest man in the universe. Will you make me also the happiest man alive? I'm asking you, Katherine Houghton Beckett, will you marry me? Will you become my wife, because you already are the mother of my unborn child?"

He had tears in his eyes. She too. She smiled at him and one big tear rolled down her cheek.

"Yes! Yes I will marry you!" She didn't care about the people watching them. "Yes, I will become your wife, Richard Edgar Castle", she repeated and he put the ring on her finger. He put his arms around her waist and kissed her. Deep and full of passion and love. He lifted her off the ground and spun her around for the second time this evening. He was sure as hell, he would never and under no circumstances ever forget this Christmas. Never ever.

The people around them started clapping their hands and they clapped even louder once they figured out who the couple in front of them was. It would be all over the news tomorrow. _Writer about to marry Muse._ Perhaps with a photo. They didn't care. They were happy and that was everything that counted. He kissed her again.

"I love you. Thank you so much", he whispered.

"Always. I love you, too", she replied and smiled at him, melting away in this sinful blue eyes of his.

"I will always love you and our child. No one can tear us apart, Kate."

"I know. I feel the same way."

"I could so kiss you right now."

They both laughed and Kate pulled him closer to press a short kiss to his lips.

_**The End?**_

_This story ends here, but life will carry on._

* * *

_Some facts: Cambria - 12 / 8 Din A4 pages / 3950 words (exactly)_

_It was a lot of fun to write this FanFiction, have to say, I love to re-read it :)_


End file.
